Skulls
Plot This kids t.v. show is about the adventures of a 15 year old girl with a the ambition to become the BEST student at her school called Skeletele High School. She along with all her friends have the names of some bones in a skeleton as last names. However, the girl learns many lessons and gets into many situations including friend troubles, new students trouble, popular girls, boys and BAD GRADES. Main Characters Jennifer Skulls She wishes to be the #1 student at her school. Anyways she is what most girls wish to to be. She is intelligent, beautiful, sophisticated & wealthy. She has joined many clubs and can play every instrument from a-z except for the violin which she starts to learn in season 3. The instrument is the strongest in is the cello. Her family is wealthy since her parents wrote a best-selling book. This means once she finished school she can get into a proper university except for the fact she always gets A's and nothing else except one time she got a -C in season 2.However, she gets into many situations throughout the seasons. She can always count on her best friend Lindsay. Season 1 - Season 5 Anthony Vertebrae He is an attractive young man with super hero looks. He is a natural leader, Although he can be reserved, quiet and mysterious. He, just like Jennifer, had many adventures. He can play a lot of sports and is very thoughtful to people. His mom is from Colombia and his dad is from Equador. Both own a pizza parlor down the street from the school. He is what many boys wish to be. He is smart, handsome, and athletic. His best friend is Michael and his soon to be girlfriend is Alyssa. He gets into many situations as well as every body else but he seems to get in less trouble. Season 1 - Season 5 Lindsay Ulna She is very cute, sweet, positive and very naive. She is small town little sister type who everyone looks after. She comes to school every day in an outfit she made. She is Jennifer's best friend. They both share secrets and go on many adventures together. Lindsay's mom is Japanese and her dad is Mexican. Both are excellent musicians, the mom plays the cello and the dad plays the violin. Lindsay was born in Japan and she describes her birth as being "like a ceremony." When she moved to America she was raised in the same neiborhood as Jennifer. She is also an amazing artiat. She also plays the violin in the school orchestra. Lindsay also had developed a crush on Michael. Season 1 - Season 5 Michael Radius He is a handsome, athletic guy who is very creative and not afraid to think outside the box. He is the tallest out of the 6 excluding Dr. Skeleton. He is very intelligent and has managed to catch up to Jennifer in having all A's. He ,just like every one else, gets into many predicaments. Although he has gotten into only 5 accidents in all 5 seasons. His parents are both Korean. Both parents are teachers at the Elementary School. He is very good with nature and animals. He has planted a garden in his backyard. He just loves everything to be green! He also has worn green in almost every episodes. Season 1 - Season 5 Cody Fibula He is a very intelligent guy who is probably one of the nerdiest in the group but still handsome. He is the youngest and the shortest. He has managed to catchs up to Jennifer and Michael in having all A's. He, Jennifer, Michael and Alyssa are in the Advanced Classes. His parents are both of Irish and Polish ancestry. They both own a book store down the street from the school. His real talent is science and he believes there is a proper reason for everything. Cody has a crush on Jennifer so he joined the school orchestra where he learned to play the violin after he found out that Jennifer plays the cello. However, he had to move to a different school at the end of season 3 and isn't in season 4 but returns in season 5. Season 1 - Season 3 & Season 5 Alyssa Tibia She is an exchange student from New York who joined the cast in the middle of season 2. She is very beautiful and talented. She is however a bit bossy and very dramatic. She's not the bad guy in the show however she had a few conflicts with Jennifer in season 2. She is also very intelligent and has caught up to Cody, Jennifer, & Michael in having all A's. Her mom is Nigerian and her dad is Dominican. They both are doctors at the local hospital. Alyssa is very competitive. She is gifted in almost all areas and may sometimes outshine the others in their talents. However, she is an excellent writer and poet. Her teachers complement her on her writing all the time. She starts dating Anthony in season 3 and is best friends with Cody and Jason. Season 2 - Season 5 Jason Phalanges He is the second nerdiest, next to Cody, but is just as handsome. He is cousins with Tommy and Joanie. He is also very girl crazy. He asked out Miranda in season 4. She accepted but her friends didn't want her to, so they went out in secret. Anyways, Jason's mom is from Russia and his Dad is from Poland. His dad is an exterminator and his mom is a pediatrician.Jason is total bookworm and is as well in the advanced classes. He joins the cast in the last few episodes from season 2 but doesn't become a main character until the middle of season 3. Season 3 - Season 5 Dr. William Skeleton He is the AP Biology teacher for the group. He is very intelligent and wise. He has been a teacher for 21 years. He is the only main character, besides Alyssa, Cody and Jason, to not appear in all episodes. He believes that Jennifer will be the #1 student ever. But he encourages all his students to be just like Jennifer. Recurring Characters Amanda Humorous Amanda attends the school Jennifer goes to. She is considered the popular girl at school. She and her two clones always roam the school causing trouble to Jeniffer and her friends. Samantha Femur One of Amanda's clones. The smarter one in the group but probably also the most easiest to fool. Miranda Patella Another one of Amanda's clones. She is the slowest and dumbest. However, she is very good at playing Clarinet and sometimes Amanda forces her to stop. She was also involved with Jason. Timothy Cranium Probably the smartest student in the same grade as Jennifer. He can be a bit rude sometimes when he tests Jennifer's intelligence but he is also very nice and helpful to others. Tommy Tarsale He and Joanie are cousins and are best friends. They always try to cause trouble but not in an evil way like Amanda but in a comic relief or silly way. Joanie Carpal He and Tommy are cousins and are best friends. They always try to cause trouble but not in an evil way like Amanda but in a comic relief or silly way. Justin Sternum Possibly the cutest boy in Jennifer's grade according to Lindsay. He is just as intelligent and artistic as Jennifer but sometimes gets bad grades. Lindsay had a crush on him in the beginning because she realized they had so much in common. However, since she barely sees him anymore she has lost interest. Also, Jennifer and Lindsay are a bit jealous because he is in a higher level Orchestra class. Henry Lumbar He is Justin's best friend. He is just as charming but more intelligent. Mr. Ribs=